Talk:Professor Jones' Office/@comment-8151812-20150315215053/@comment-4722696-20150330034239
"Of course," Matthew nods, his smile fading slightly at the mention of Liam. He knew that Johnny and Liam had been best friends, and he could only imagine how terrible Johnny probably felt. It must've been all the more painful, because Johnny was trying to hide it, and he knew what that was like. "Dylan Whiteman, I should absolutely turn you in for your crimes. You're really lucky that I'm not going to, though, because I took to as well," he jokes with a grin. "I support all of you in this, really. The second you need me, I'll be there," he says, trying not to show any change in his mood. "That is, unless, if I'm reading. You can't talk to me when I'm reading, that's a rule," he instructs jokingly. "But feel free to get me during a meeting, because they're boring, and I usually fall asleep during them." "Oh, thank you," Rose smiles, stepping over a pile of books to hug Matthew. She felt comfortable with him on a different level than she felt comfortable with Dylan, Evan, and Johnny, and she knew that it was because she wasn't very trusting. It took her a while to warm up to new people, and she had only known Evan and Johnny on a best friend level for a matter of days. "Thank you," she says, feeling a small weight being lifted off of her chest. She was right. Matthew could be trusted, just as she'd thought. She glances over at Evan, and sees the look on his face. "Oh, stop apologizing," she says, and rolls her eyes at him. She'd realized that Evan was always apologizing for no reason. What was he so afraid of? Failure? Embarrassment? "Evan, you have nothing to be sorry for," Matthew says. He wasn't exactly sure of what Evan meant at first about being the best at everything, but it did make sense. It was just like Evan's personality type to always want perfection, and to always be the best in everything. "Absolute perfection, of course, isn't real. You're doing both the best you can and exactly what you should be doing. You don't have to be the best at everything, but you can be doing the best you can at what you're doing. And you're doing a very excellent job at that exactly," he says encouragingly. (OOC: I do have a suggestion, if this makes sense. Emma would be the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, but Harry would be more of the "poster person." Like, how in The Hunger Games, Katniss was the Mockingjay, Harry could be the symbol for the Order of the Phoenix, while Emma orchestrates the whole thing (like Plutarch did. I think it was him. Forgive me, I never read Mockingjay because it was spoiled for me). Think of Harry as Katniss in the scene where they had the bloopers for Katniss' promotional posters. And I need to make more Death Eaters and Order members! I already have the psychopathic Missy, and that's it. Hooray, I have another excuse to make more characters!)